Beyblade Metal Masters: Arrival of Seanna Ishiida
by The-Gray-Ninja
Summary: ' You've been claiming that you're the best. But in reality, you just wanna take your step-sister's place.' Onyx taunted as she flew closer to Seanna's body. "I'm not here to take her place. I'm here to show everyone around the world my strength and power." Seanna admitted to the demonic version of herself. UNDER CONSTRUCTION til further notice! Pairing are unknown.
1. Japan's Qualifying Rounds

**TGN: *in ninja mode***

**Madoka: Really?**

**TGN: What?**

**Gingka: Your Metal Masters story is under construction?**

**TGN: Yup.**

**Yuu: WHAT? WHY?**

**Seanna: Apparently, she thinks she can "write better"**

**TGN: *Throws a bomb at Seanna***

**Seanna: *dodges and hits Kyoya***

**Kyoya: Well shi-*bomb explodes in Kyoya's face***

**Lotus: *sighs* TGN does not own Beyblade Metal Masters. She owns the fan characters, the made up beys, and…some other stuff I can't remember…**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Beyblade Metal Masters: The Arrival of Seanna Ishiida**

**Chapter 1- Japan's Qualifying Rounds**

**Narrator's P.O.V-**

" Jeez. He just _**had**_ to argue with me." a small girl mumbled as she ran to the arena. _' I can handle my…issue by now.' _she thought as she inside the stadium and looked at all the bladers in the room. "Oh…My…God!" she yelled in awe. She couldn't believe there were going to be so many people here. Then, she saw a very familiar face. A boy with forest green hair and blue eyes. The small girl growled. ' Kyoya…' she thought as she continued growling.

Kyoya just finish battling a female blader. He looked to his right and smirked at the small girl. He soon walked over to her. " Well if it isn't my little twin sister, Seanna Ishiida." Kyoya smirked. Seanna looked at her twin brother and growled. " Don't test me, Tategami." she said. " Can't I say hi to my little sister?" he said innocently. Seanna put her hands on her hips. " If you're gonna battle me, then let's go. If not, go battle someone else." she said. Kyoya smirked at his twin.

" Since when do you tell me what to do?" he said. Seanna sighed out of irritation walked off. " Well, see ya!" she said as she walked to a mini arena. Standing there, was a female blader with light brown hair and fair skin. Her confident cerulean eyes looked up at Seanna. "You here to battle me?" she asked. Seanna nodded and readied her launcher. " Me and my Flame Lunas are gonna wipe the floor with you!" the female blader said. " Really?" Seanna asked. The female blader nodded her head and smirked.

"3!"

"2!

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!" both bladers exclaimed as both of their beys entered the mini stadium. Both Flame Lunas and Galaxy Raven clashed into each other. " Woah, you own a Galaxy Raven?" the girl asked. Seanna nodded. " Too bad. That bey is gonna get crushed by mine. GO NOW, LUNAS!" the girl exclaimed. Lunas hit Raven really hard. Seanna smirked. "Raven! Whirlwind technique, now!" she exclaimed. Her Galaxy Raven stopped and spun in a circle. In the process, some wind formed around Raven. " What the hell?" the female blader said. Her Flame Lunas tried to attack Raven, but each attack was repelled.

" Oh to hell with straight forward attacks! Lunas, SPECIAL MOVE: Crescent Meteor Dive!" the girl said. Lunas shot out of the small stadium and started to glow white/gray color. Lunas darted towards Raven. Once Lunas got really close to Raven, Seanna smirked. " What's with the smirk?" the female blader asked. Seanna shook her head. "Raven, special move: SOLAR ASSAULT!" Seanna exclaimed. Galaxy Raven started glowing a yellow/gold color and started spinning rapidly in a circle.

Once Lunas hit Raven, it fell in front of it's owner. " No way! I lost!" the young female blader whined. Raven flew into her owner's hand. " Don't worry. You did a good job." Seanna smiled. The female blader looked up at the Raven blader. " You think so?" she said. Seanna nodded. " My name is Seanna. You are?" she said. " Lotus Yagami." the Lunas wielder said. " Nice to meet you, but I gotta run and get more points!" Seanna said as she ran off.

- After Battling so many Bladers-

Seanna looked at the screen above that listed all of the bladers that made. _' C'mon. I gotta make it in. I just gotta make it in.'_ she thought. " And now we have a three-way tie for 1st place!" Blader DJ exclaimed. " In first place with 500 bey points are Kyoya Tategami, Seanna Ishiida, and Lily Takanashi!" Blader DJ exclaimed. Everyone looked around for the three bladers. Lotus ran over to me. " HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET 500 BEY POINTS? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" She yelled. Seanna sweat dropped and shrunk down. "Well, I battled non-stop.." she squeaked.

Lotus looked at Seanna incredulously. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew Seanna's hair. Seanna narrowed her eyes and walked in the wind. "Gah! Wait up!" Lotus said as she tried to walk but she fell. "Oww." She moaned. Seanna on the other hand, walked in the wind. The wind stopped. _'Finally!' _Seanna thought. She looked up and saw her older brother. Once he retrieved his Rock Leone, he saw Seanna and smirked.

" So you got 500 bey points too, huh?" he said. Seanna nodded and looked at her brother. "Is there a problem with that?" she asked. Kyoya's smirked into a teasing smile. "No, it's just I thought you would get 355 or something." he said. " Are you _**trying**_ to make me angry." Seanna growled. Both twins were having a glaring contest. " Even I can beat you in a battle. Even I know _**that**_." Kyoya growled. " Oh you beat one time. _**ONE! **_All the other times we would end up in a draw." Seanna informed. "And yet you're still no match for me." Kyoya smirked. Seanna's hands soon curled up into fists. " So help me Kyoya, I _**will**_ punch you so hard." she growled as she looked up at her twin brother.

"Come at me, sis" Kyoya said. Just when Seanna was about to punch him, Lotus grabbed the back of her shirt. "C'mon. You know he isn't worth it." She said as she dragged the smaller twin. " See ya tomorrow, sis." Kyoya waved. " Oh screw you! Tomorrow, I _**will**_ show that I'm a match for _**you**_!" Seanna growled.

Later that day-

" Thank you Lotus for stopping me earlier." Seanna grinned. " It was no problem you seem to hate that guy." Lotus stated. Seanna nodded. " Yes. Kyoya thinks he's better than me." she hissed. "What's the deal between you and him anyway?" Lotus asked. " He's my older twin brother. We battled so many times in the past." Seanna informed. " Twin? You two don't look anything alike." Lotus said. Seanna sighed. " We're fraternal twins. We don't _**have**_ to look alike." she informed. "Oooh!" Lotus said sheepishly. Seanna sighed. " Yup. That idiot is my brother. And I can't wait to beat him with this Flame Tigress." She said confidently as she held the bey in her hand. Lotus looked at her new friend confusingly.

" Uh, I thought you had a Galaxy Raven." Lotus said. Seanna looked at Lotus. " I do. I have 2 beys. Galaxy Raven, the defense type bey that I used earlier. And I have Flame Tigress, the attack type bey that I'm gonna use soon." Seanna informed. Lotus looked at Seanna. "Oh!" Lotus awed. Seanna sighed. "Well, I'll see you soon, Lotus." she sighed as she walked off. " See ya!" Lotus said.

-The next day at the arena.-

Seanna walked inside the arena and looked up at the giant screen above her. . "So at last, the finals that decide who will participate in the Beyblade World Championship has arrived!" Blader DJ exclaimed as his face appeared on the screen. " The first match is between the spunky Yuu against the one, the only Masamune! And the second match is between the amazing Kyoya and the cunning Tsubasa! And look at this! The third match is between the elite blader, Seanna Ishiida against the amazing Lily Takanashi!" Blader DJ exclaimed once more. Seanna growled. _' I don't battle Kyoya?' _she thought. She looked up at the screen angrily and then sighed. _' Alright Seanna, calm down. Just make sure Kyoya stays to see the match.' _She thought.

" Seanna! Over here!" a familiar voice yelled. Seanna blinked and looked over in the stands and saw Lotus. Seanna reluctantly walked over to Lotus. "Hey Lotus." she greeted. "Hey! I want you to meet a few friends of mine!" Lotus beamed as she turned over to her friends. Seanna noticed a red haired boy with huge hazel eyes and a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. " This is Gingka Hagane and Madoka." Lotus chirped. Seanna waved. " Hello." she smiled.

" Hey Seanna! Long time no see!" a voice said. Seanna blinked and looked behind Madoka. She saw a large boy with purple hair. Seanna's eyes sparkled. " Benkei!" she squealed. Madoka and Gingka looked at Benkei. " You know her already?" Madoka asked. Benkei nodded. " Remember when I told you guys that Kyoya had a twin sister?" he asked. Both Madoka and Gingka nodded. " Well this is her." he informed. Both Madoka and Gingka sweat dropped.

" Hate to break it to you Benkei, but both Kyoya and Seanna look nothing alike." Madoka informed. " Maddie, they're fraternal twins." Lotus informed. "Oh! Sorry about that Seanna." Madoka apologized. Seanna shook her head. " No, it's okay. I get that a lot." she said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

" Since you don't have to battle until the third match, you get to relax until then." Lotus informed. Seanna nodded and took a seat next to Lotus.

Once the 1st match was over-

Seanna sweat dropped. _' Why does he keep saying he's number 1?'_ she thought as he looked tri-color haired boy by the name of Masamune Kadoya. _'But for some reason, he reminds me of someone.'_ she thought once more. Since the 1st match was over, there was an intermission.

Nearly minutes until the 2nd match started-

Once Yuu and Masamune returned to the stands, Lotus introduced them to Seanna. " Seanna, this is Masamune and Yuu." Lotus introduced. "Hi." Seanna waved. "Your one of the girls that got 500 bey points earlier!" Masamune yelled. Seanna nodded. " Yeah…" she said. " HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THAT MANY POINTS IN LIKE, 10 MINUTES!" Masamune yelled. Seanna cringed and shrunk down. " U-um… First, I went to stadiums with easy opponents. Then, I went to stadiums with more challenging opponents." Seanna admitted. " That sound like something what your brother does." Gingka said. Seanna shrugged. "Meh…" She mumbled. " Brother? Who's your brother?" Masamune asked. "The scarface that's battling someone in a few minutes…" Seanna mumbled. Masamune blinked.

"Masamune, her brother is Kyoya…" Lotus sweat dropped. Masamune and Yuu's eyes widened. " No way! Yo-Yo's your brother?" Yuu asked. Seanna nodded. " I don't see how your related to someone like him." Yuu admitted. "Appearance-wise or attitude-wise?" Seanna asked. " Both." Yuu said. Seanna sighed. " I look like our mom. Apart from the green eyes, these are contacts." Seanna informed. " What about attitude-wise?" Masamune added.

" Now that I don't know about. He was a real cry-baby as a kid…" Seanna admitted. Gingka, Yuu, and Masamune burst out laughing. "Really?" Gingka laughed. Seanna nodded. " Planning on blackmailing him?" Yuu laughed. Seanna never really thought of blackmailing her elder twin. Suddenly, an evil smirk appeared on her face. " Seanna, I know what you're thinking. And no you can't do it." Lotus said. Seanna pouted. _' Well. I can't post embarrassing pictures of Kyoya on the internet…' _she thought.

**- Seanna, do you sense something?- **a voice asked in Seanna head. Seanna blinked. _' Sapphire? Nu-uh. Why?' _Seanna thought. **- I feel the Dark Power.- **Sapphire stated. Seanna's eyes widened. _' What? Are you sure?' _Seanna asked Sapphire. **-Yes, but it's mild. It's not really strong- **Sapphire noted. Seanna sighed. _'This is all too much. I thought I suffered the Dark Power…' _She admitted. **- I thought so too.- **Sapphire said. Seanna sighed again. "Seanna, is there anything wrong." Lotus asked. Seanna shook her head. " Nope. Nothing wrong." she lied.

**- You know, you gotta tell someone. A.J can't be the only one who knows.- **Sapphire advised. _' I'll tell someone when the time is right.' _Seanna said. " Seanna look! The match is starting!" Lotus exclaimed. Seanna nodded and paid attention to the match below.

- Once the 2nd match ended. Intermission.-

With Seanna-

**-Seanna, remember to stay calm. You know who won't overshadow you if you're calm.- **Sapphire informed. Seanna nodded. _' I know, I know Sapphire.' _Seanna said. _'But I feel bad for that Tsubasa guy.' _Seanna admitted. **- That's what the Dark Power does to some people.- **Sapphire informed. Seanna sighed. _'Well, wish me luck!' _Seanna smiled. **-Good luck, kiddo!- **Sapphire chirped.

- As the 3rd match started-

Seanna walked towards the stadium, but her opponent wasn't on the opposite side. " Um. Where's my opponent?" She said as pointed at the empty spot where Lily Takanashi, her opponent was supposed to be standing. Blader DJ blinked. "Where Lily Takanashi?" he asked. People in the stands mumbled confusingly. " Does that mean she forfeited?" Seanna asked. " Don't think that for _one_ second!" A voice yelled. "Let it RIP!" the voice yelled as a black, gold, and silver bey entered the bey dish.

Seanna blinked and looked across the stadium. She saw a girl with _**really tan **_skin and dark red hair. She also had yellow eyes. " So, you're Lily?" Seanna asked. " Yup! And this is my partner, Nightmare Falcon." Lily informed as her bey returned in her hand.

" What was the point of you launching your bey in the stadium?" Seanna scoffed. Lily looked at her. " I can't make a dramatic appearance?" Lily asked. Seanna ignored her and readied her launcher. "Let's get this over with." She said. "Whatever." Lily said as she readied her launcher.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it RIP!" Both of the female bladers yelled as their beys entered the bey dish. Both Nightmare Falcon and Flame Tigress clashed into each other. Lily smirked. " Let's go Falcon! Special Move: Illusive Tornado!" she exclaimed. Falcon multiplied and spun around Tigress. Seanna started to panic a little until she closed her eyes.

**- Seanna, what's up?- **Sapphire asked. _' Um… I kinda need your help.' _Seanna admitted. Sapphire sighed. **-Fine. But don't think I'm always gonna help you.- **Sapphire informed. Seanna nodded as she opened her eyes. But the weird thing is, her eyes weren't green…

They were silver.

Seanna scanned the spiraling Falcons around Tigress, trying to figure out which one was the _real _Falcon. Suddenly, a black/gray tornado formed around Tigress.

" Tigress!" Seanna exclaimed as she saw Tigress being lifted by the tornado. "Hah! Not so tough now, huh?" Lily teased. Seanna growled and scanned the Falcons once more. She focused my eyes on one Falcon specifically. It spun abnormally faster than the others.

Seanna pointed at the real Falcon. " Right there! There's the _real_ Falcon!" She exclaimed. Lily laughed. " Your timing is slow! Don't think you can attack it now! Your bey is in the tornado!" she informed. Seanna smirked. " You don't think I can attack your Falcon?" she asked. Lily raised her eyebrow. " Are you blind? Look at Tigress! It's engulfed in the tornado!" she yelled as she pointed at the scene.

" How about you watch this, kid. Tigress! Special Move: Flaming Feline Claw Slash!" Seanna exclaimed. With that, Tigress glowed an bright orange color and shot out of the tornado then attacked Falcon. " No way! Tigress shot out of the tornado." Lily exclaimed.

"You ain't see nothing yet! Let's go Tigress! Special Move: Sonic Flash!" Seanna exclaimed. Tigress spun around Falcon and continued glowing orange. Tigress spun abnormally faster, keeping Lily dizzy. Seanna shook her head. Tigress suddenly hit Falcon, causing it to land next to it's owner. Lily sunk down to her knees. " I lost?" she whined. Flame Tigress shot out of the stadium and returned to the hand of her owner.

" There she goes! Japan's elite blader represents Japan for the championships!" Blader DJ exclaimed. Seanna closed her eyes and sighed. " I'M SO HAPPY!" she squealed as jumped in the air and fist pumped.

**- Good job, kiddo.- **Sapphire said. _'Thanks. For everything.' _Seanna thought. Once Seanna reopened her eyes, they were back to their normal green hue. Seanna kept on smiling as walked off(A/N: LIKE A BOSS! :3)

Later that day-

With Seanna and Lotus-

" I have to admit, you did pretty good." Lotus smiled. Seanna looked at her. " Thanks!" Seanna smiled back. "I gotta question. How'd you know which illusion was the real Falcon?" Lotus asked. Seanna sighed. " Well, all the illusions were spinning faster while the real Falcon spun abnormally fast." She informed Lotus. Lotus nodded. "And another question, How'd your 1st special move cut through the tornado?" Lotus asked. " Tigress' fusion wheel has tiny razors on it. But they're hidden when that move isn't activated." Seanna informed. " Cool!" Lotus exclaimed.

Seanna yawned. " Well, I'm off! See ya tomorrow?" She asked. " You know it!" Lotus said. Seanna smiled and walked off.

- The next day

With Seanna-

Seanna walked to the arena and spotted Lotus and the others in the stands. She walked to them. " Hey guys!" Seanna chirped. Masamune ran over to her and glomped her. " ANOTHER MEMBER ON THE TEAM!" he yelled. Seanna tried to gasp for air. "Some…one. HELP!" She gasped. Lotus pried Masamune off of Seanna. Seanna took one huge breath of air.

" Sweet air!" she yelled. Masamune sweat dropped. " Sorry Seanna." he apologized. Seanna looked at him and nodded. "It's fine." she smiled as she took her seat next to Lotus. "You guys! The match is about to start!" Madoka exclaimed. Everyone took their seats and looked at the match.

-Once the final match was over-

Overall, Yuu lost against Tsubasa. Tsubasa became a regular member and Yuu became the sub member.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**TGN: DONE! **

**Yuu: You have summer school?**

**TGN: *nods and sulks***

**Kyoya: Sucks to be you!**

**Seanna: *smacks Kyoya***

**Kyoya: *growls***

**Seanna and Masamune: Please Read and Review! **

**Seanna: if you R&R, you'll get a Kyoya plushie AND you'll get Kyoya!**


	2. To China!

**TGN: Yay~!**

**Seanna: How was summer school?**

**TGN: Fine…**

**Seanna: Do you have homework?**

**TGN: Who are you? My mom?**

**Masamune: No one wants to be **_**your**_** mom.**

**TGN: I agree.**

**-Tsubasa overhearing the conversation-**

**Tsubasa: *sighs* Since Lotus isn't here, I'll do the disclaimer. TGN does ****NOT ****own Beyblade Metal Masters. She owns Seanna, Lotus, the fan characters and the beyblades. If TGN own Beyblade in anyway, Seanna, Lotus and herself would've been in it.**

**TGN: DAMN STRAIGHT! :3**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Beyblade Metal Masters: The Arrival of Seanna Ishiida**

**Chapter 2: Off to China!**

**Narrator's P.O.V-**

The short green eyed blader, also known as Seanna Ishiida ran inside the airport to meet up with the rest of the Japanese Team.

" I made it!" she exclaimed. She squinted eyes in search of her fellow teammates. "Hey Seanna! We're over here!" a familiar voice yelled. Seanna blinked and looked over to her far left. There she saw Gingka, Masamune, Yuu, Tsubasa, and a green haired little boy. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys! Anyone else besides me is pumped up and ready to battle bladers from around the world?" Seanna exclaimed. Masamune and Gingka smiled. " We're with you there!" they yelled as both boys gave her a high-five.

**-You're really excited about this, aren't you?- **Sapphire asked. _'Well duh! It's the World Championships! It's my chance to show bladers what I'm made of!' _Seanna told Sapphire. Sapphire sighed. **-I know that. But what if Onyx overshadows you into winning or losing?- **Sapphire asked. _'I wish she would. I'm not embarrassing myself because of her.' _Seanna admitted to Sapphire. **-Just be lucky she can't hear you.- **Sapphire said. _'Can we discuss this later?' _Seanna asked. Sapphire sighed. **-Fine.-** she said. Seanna sighed.

" Hey, Hey Seanna! You feeling okay?" Yuu asked. Seanna looked down him. " I'm fine! Just excited, that's all!" she smiled. Yuu smiled back. " That's good. You haven't met Kenchi and Tsubasa yet." he chirped. Seanna blinked. _'Kenchi?' _She thought as Yuu dragged her towards the green haired boy and Tsubasa.

"Hi. You must be Seanna. My name is Kenta." the green haired boy said. "Nice to meet you, Kenta." Seanna smiled. Then, she glanced over to the silver haired boy.

" So that means your name is Tsubasa. Nice to meet you." Seanna smiled. " Nice to meet you too. Yuu told me your Kyoya's sister." Tsubasa said. " Unfortunately, I am." Seanna groaned. " Hey Seanna! We gotta question!" Yuu exclaimed. Seanna turned around. " Sure. Ask away!" She exclaimed.

" Well. You're known as Japan's elite blader, right?" Kenta asked. Seanna nodded. " Yeah. Why?" she asked. " Why are you known as that?" Yuu asked. Seanna sighed. " I'm known as Japan's elite blader because I became a blader when I was 6 years old. I entered in small tournaments and won most of them. I'm also a user of multiple beyblades. That's another reason why I'm known as the elite blader." She explained. Both boys gasped in awe.

"So, everyone is here." a deep voice pointed out. There, standing in front of the five kids was the president of the WBBA, Ryo Hagane and his assistant. Seanna hid her eyes under her bangs.

"We're counting on you guys." the assistant said. "Thanks. We'll do it for you too, Hikaru." Gingka said. "Is everyone here? We're ready to go." Masamune said impatiently. " No. You see, every team needs one supporter. Fortunately, a young girl volunteered to be a supporter." Mr. Hagane informed. "Here they come now." he said as he heard a few footsteps.

Seanna felt two arms wrapped around her torso. She looked down and saw a certain brown haired girl hugging her. " L-Lotus?" Seanna exclaimed. " Hey you guys! Miss me?" Lotus said. " Hey there everyone!" Madoka smiled. "Everyone, meet the supporter and the WBBA's Super Mechanic, Madoka and Lotus." Mr. Hagane informed. "So you work for the WBBA?" Tsubasa asked.

"Can't one of them be the sub?" Yuu asked. " It's all good. What matters is, that we're a team!" Madoka exclaimed as she squealed and ran next to everyone else. "Now everyone's here!" Mr. Hagane said. "This is team Japan, Team Gan Gan Galaxy." he said. " Gan Gan Galaxy?" Everyone chorused. " It's your team name." Hikaru said. " Wow that name fits perfectly. Don't you think?" Gingka said. Masamune glared at Gingka." Bogus. It fits you perfectly." he complained.

" You will be the first to compete in the A block." Mr. Hagane said. " What's the A block?" Gingka asked. " The tournaments will be split into 2 blocks. Both known as the A and B Block." Seanna informed. Everyone stared at her. " Can't a girl know the rules and regulations of the World Championships?" she said. Mr. Hagane chuckled. " This is why I made her co-leader of the team." he said. "CO-LEADER?" Masamune and Yuu exclaimed. Seanna sweat-dropped.

" You want to explain to them?" Mr. Hagane asked. Seanna shook her head. " You do the honors." she said. Mr. Hagane nodded. " Other than earning 500 bey points in the qualifying round, Seanna's persistent and sharp." Mr. Hagane explained. Masamune groaned. Seanna sighed. " So, who are we gonna be battling in the A block?" she asked.

" Team China. Team Wang Hu Zhong ." Mr. Hagane said. Masamune's eyes lit up. "Strongest team off the bat!" he exclaimed. "Remember you guys, don't be over confident." Hikaru said. Seanna shook her head. " We won't. I promise you that." she stated with a smile on her face.

Before the team boarded the plane, Seanna turned around to Mr. Hagane. " Hey, did you get any word about Selene?" she asked him. Mr. Hagane looked down. "No, I haven't." he said solemnly. Seanna turned around. "It's okay. I know she's out there somewhere. Alive…" she said. Mr. Hagane looked at her. " Seanna…" he started. " I'm fine! Just wish us luck, okay?" Seanna said. Mr. Hagane and Hikaru nodded. Seanna smiled and caught up with the rest of the team.

" It's been one year since Selene's disappearance, hasn't it?" Hikaru asked. Mr. Hagane shook his head. "Yes it has." he said. " And yet, Seanna still wants to try her best to reconnect with her." Hikaru said. Mr. Hagane sighed. " After the loss of her parents, of course. The only person she has is Akane." he said.

- After several hours on the Plane-

In China-

" EVERYBODY WAS KUNG-FU FIGHTING!" Lotus sang as ran out the Chinese airport. The team sweat-dropped at the supporter's outburst. " Lotus, you might wanna keep it down." Madoka said. Lotus turned around. "Hey, Hey Seanna! Is it true you traveled around the world to learn new beyblading techniques?" she asked Seanna. Seanna looked at her light brown haired friend and nodded. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" she asked.

Lotus, Yuu, and Gingka glared at her. " What countries have you been to?" Yuu asked. " I've been to China, several places in Europe, Brazil, USA, Australia, and India." Seanna stated. " So that means you've met countless amount of bladers, right?" Gingka asked. Seanna nodded. " Awesome!" Lotus, Gingka, and Yuu exclaimed. Seanna sweat-dropped.

**-You just had answer those questions.- **Sapphire said. _'Shut up…' _Seanna countered. "So basically, you're gonna be our tour guide." Masamune suggested. Seanna looked back at him and shrugged. " Sure, I have no problem with that." she said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Lotus said as she dragged Seanna ahead. " Hey! I thought I was the tour guide, Lotus!" Seanna said. Lotus laughed. " You are! I just felt like dragging someone!" she admitted. Seanna sweat-dropped. "Well drag someone like Masamune or Gingka!" she suggested. " Hey!" both Gingka and Masamune yelled. " But those two seem heavy to me…" Lotus admitted. " Take that back!" both boys growled.

'_This is gonna be a loooooong day…' _Seanna thought.

Like Seanna predicted, the day was long. She took requests like going to The Great Wall, to some fancy Chinese restaurant(where she had to pay the tab with her charge card), and to see the Forbidden City. Along the tour, she had to deal with Masamune's obsessive panda ranting.

Suddenly, everyone decided to take a break from the tour. _'Thank goodness it's over!' _Seanna thought. "That was soooo cool! Thanks Seanna!" Gingka thanked. Seanna looked over at him. " It was no problem." she said. " Yeah thanks Seanna. But now it's time to chill at the hotel!" Lotus said. Masamune, Gingka, Yuu, and Lotus walked into the direction the hotel was at. " Uh wait! I thought we were suppose to be collecting information on the Chinese team!" Seanna exclaimed.

" She's right! We're not here to collect information on China!" Madoka said. " Seriously, you guys are truly unbelievable." Tsubasa said.

" Everyone's a critic, huh?" Gingka said. Lotus nodded. "But visiting somewhere we haven't been to is important, too." she said. Madoka looked at Lotus. " That's true, but…" she was interrupted by the clashing of beyblades. Seanna whipped her head to the direction of the noise.

" That's sounds like a beyblade." Masamune noted. " Someone's battling!" Yuu exclaimed. With that, the team ran towards the ruckus(A/N: LAWL! I sound old).

Suddenly, the team stopped and witnessed five bladers battling each other. Three younger kids hid behind two of the bladers. " Mei- Mei!" Gingka exclaimed. Seanna looked up and saw the two familiar bladers.

One of those bladers had dark green hair tied up into two buns and purple eyes. The other blader had spiky black hair and gray-bluish eyes. Seanna's eyes widened.

'_I-is that Sai and Mei-Mei?' _She thought. Team Gan Gan Galaxy continued to look at the street battle. Once the battle was over, the three bladers that took the younger kids beys, threw them at Mei-Mei and ran off. Sai sighed. " Now remember, never let bladers like them take you guys bey." he said. The younger kids nodded. " Thank you!" They said as they grabbed they're beys and ran off.

" Well! The day is saved by the all mighty Sai and his sidekicks, Flare Maros and Mei-Mei." Sai said with confidence. Seanna sighed. "That's Sai for you…" she said. " Mei-Mei!" Gingka said as everyone ran up to Sai and Mei-Mei.

" Gingka, and your friends too." Mei-Mei said. Sai looked up and saw Seanna. " Oh. My. Goodness. KICKER!" he yelled as he ran up and hugged her tightly. " Sai! I told you to stop calling me that!" Seanna exclaimed. Sai let go of her. " Sorry. Force of habit." he said. Seanna sweat-dropped. "Riight." she said. " Hey Seanna. Long time no see!" Mei- Mei said. "Hey Mei-Mei!" Seanna smiled. " You guys already met?" Masamune asked. Sai nodded. " Yep! Kicker here trained in China 4 years ago." he smiled.

"Sai. Stop calling me that!" Seanna said. "Why does he call you kicker?" Yuu asked. Sai's eyes lit up. " Prepare to be amazed, people!" he said as he looked around and spotted a ball. He picked it up. " Okay. Seanna, keep your eye on the ball." Sai smiled as he rolled the ball towards Seanna. Seanna sighed as she realized the ball was coming in close contact with her foot.

POW!

The ball was sent flying into the sky.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**TGN: Creativity at 12 percent…**

**Masamune: What's with her?**

**Yuu: Lack of creativity.**

**Masamune: Ah.**

**TGN: *Flails and falls on the floor***

**Lotus and Seanna: Ninja!**

**Madoka and Gingka: Is she okay?**

**Yuu: *pokes Ninja***

**Tsubasa and Seanna: Yuu!**

**Yuu: I'm guessing her creativity is gone**

**Seanna: The readers might have to wait on the next chapter.**

**Yuu and Masamune: WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THAT BALL?**

**Everyone else: -_-"**


	3. Notice

**Notice-**

**As of tomorrow, this story will be moved onto a different website…**

**The website is called: **

**The process for new chapters is easier for me. I hate uploading documents on here. **

**But anyways, the link to my quotev account will be on my profile.**

**Bye**

**From The-Gray-Ninja**


End file.
